Fossil Fighting Sonfics!
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: A little thing I made just for you guys! It's a challenge I found while I was looking around. Contains minor spoilers. Contains parings; Ruppert and OC player, Todd and Pauleen, Jay and Rosie...and it contains some Holt.


**A:/N Howdy 'pards! I decided to do this little fic that I found while I was looking on a different archive. I put my iPod of shuffle, and tell you the name of the song and artist, then write a little ficlet.**

**Rules: I only get two skips, and unlimited content skips. A content skip means…well say I get Birthday Sex by Jeremiah, I have to skip, so the rating can be T. The other two skips, are optional, but I still have to say what song and artist it was. I also have to list the paring or character it's about. **

**1. This Love, This Hate- Hollywood Undead. Jay**

xXxJay's POVxXx

It's a time of need. The world is about to be devoured by a giant monster…

Harsh.

Only few know what's wrong…and the few who do must be brave, and proud.

We must sing like lions.

But this is my destiny…

Even if I don't want it.

This may be my last song…

This all started because of hate…

But I'll end it with love.

**2. Take From Me- Bad Meets Evil.**

Let's not, and say we did.

**3. All Mixed Up- 311.**

There go all my skips…

**4. Swimming in Miami- Owl City. Rosie**

xXxRosie POVxXx

I'm alone, in an atmosphere of bliss. When I close my eyes, I'm whisked away to my own little world. No one can find me here.

When the engines die down, the airships fly high in the sky, and the planets around me glow. I picture I'm half asleep in my room, with no idea if it's midnight, or late in the afternoon.

I picture that I'm swimming in Miami, water flooding the seaside stairwells. An awful downpour is going on; but I don't care…

I can never tell.

**5. Don't Phunk With My Heart- Black Eyed Peas. Jay and Rosie**

xXxRosie POVxXx

I sighed in irritation, and looked at the blue eyed teen next to me.

"Where's you receipt, I want to return you." Jay smiled at my comment.

"Can't return it once you've bought it." He said with a smirk. I sighed again.

"Don't phunk with my heart, dude." I muttered in irritation.

"Baby have some trustin'...when I come with-" I put my hand over his mouth, silencing him. I removed my hand, only to find him smirking. My irritation turned to anger, and I began to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest.

"Baby girl you make me feel, you make me feel so real. I love you more than my sex-appeal." He whispered in my ear, causing me to blush. I pushed away from him and walked away. I knew he would follow me…

I've got him on a string after all.

**6. Echo- Gorilla Zoe. Todd and Pauleen.**

xXxTodd POVxXx

I'll just walk away…

I'll let her hear her own damn echo; I'm tired of being with someone who thinks _I'm_ the one with issues. Why would I miss her? I hope she doesn't call, I don't care who she's with. Maybe she'll forget…just to be sure. I turn around and look at her, on her knees sobbing from our break-up.

"I'm gone." I say simply, shoving my hands in my pockets and walking away.

**7. Skeet Skeet- Brokencyde.**

Content skip. WOO!

**8. Lovestruck- Blood On The Dance Floor. Rupert and J.J.(My Fossil Fighters Champions OC)**

xXxRupert POVxXx

That foolish girl…

How did she become my everything?

I guess it's because she took a chance on my; she set me free…

Free from the restraints of my father, who wanted no less than perfection from me. Free from the dull haze that Fossil Battling had become to me.

I felt like a servant in hell…but she cast a spell and set me free.

I guess I have to take back every hateful thing I've ever said about love. I now realize I need it…

And she's the only one for me.

I-I'm falling in love…

**9. Remembering Sunday- All Time Low. Jay and Rosie**

xXxJay POVxXx

I woke in a haze. Another damn nightmare…

I looked to my left to see Rosie sleeping soundly. I quietly slipped out of the bed, and slipped on some shoes. I made my way to the Park Area; the night air was cold against my nightmare heated skin. I leaned my arms against the railing, and gazed up at the sky.

Being here just reminded me…it made me remember Sunday…when she was taken from me…

I fell to my knees. A dry sob racked my body, anguish and guilt following with it. I can't believe I let her be taken from me. A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

"Jay, it's okay, I'm here. I'm fine." Rosie whispered to me, attempting to calm me. A single butterfly fluttered in my stomach.

"I know…it's just…" I trailed off, not having a way to finish that sentence. Rosie nodded understandingly.

"C'mon." Rosie said simply, standing up. I stood as well, and gave her a small smile. She grabbed my hand, with a devilish grin on her face. She pulled me away, leading me back to the hotel. A revelation hit me at that moment…

One day, I'm going to marry this girl.

**10. Home- Michael Buble. Jay and Rosie**

xXxJay POVxXx

Another day has passed, in Paris and Rome…

But I want to go home.

Home to her, my sweetest Rosie…

I've been writing letters to her, each only a line or two, but I never send them. I've been surrounded my millions of people on this Fossil Tour, but none of them are her. She didn't want to come, and I couldn't make her, this wasn't her dream; it was mine.

I sighed, not believing I was about to do this. I walked up to the guy organizing the Tour, who regarded me with a smile.

"I'm done, I have to go home." I said sternly. His smile faded, but he didn't look surprised. He nodded, and waved his hand dismissively. I gave him a small smile, and left to go to the airport. My phone rang, right on time. I answered immediately.

"It'll be all right, I'm coming home tonight."

**11. Enchanted- Taylor Swift. J.J and Rupert (A:/N This is a portion of an actual J.J. and Rupert fic I'm writing)**

xXxJ.J. POVxXx

I'm here again tonight, forcing laughter, and faking smiles. I have no idea why Todd and Pauleen keep inviting me when they go somewhere. I shifted my eyes around the room, my brain vacant. Then I see him.

His unmistakable silver hair, his enchanting golden cat-eyes, it was him. He shifted, and I could only see his silhouette, crossing the room in my direction. He stands in front of the table that _should_ have Pauleen and Todd here, but they excused themselves sometime ago, leaving me alone.

"Might you be Miss Jo Jocelyn Evens?" he asked a hint of humor in his voice. I smile.

"I might be. Are you one Mister Rupert Angelo Kokuou?" I ask, my eyes watching his every move. He smirks and shakes his head.

"You haven't changed a bit." He mutters absentmindedly.

He has no idea.

**12. We Are The Champions- Queen. Rupert, Todd, Pauleen, and J.J.**

xXxNo Ones POVxXx

Four teens stand cliff-side, looking at the scenery. They just won a great victory, and saved the whole world. They've all given each other fame, friendship, courage, and fortune, and everything that goes with those things.

They are the Champions; of the Caliosteo Cup…

And the world!

**13. Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Todd and Pauleen. (A:/N I know I kind of make Todd out as a bad guy…but someone has to be, and not Rupert…he's to smexy!)**

xXxTodd POVxXx

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around?" J.J. yelled. I looked away, not wanting this conversation again. Pauleen was lying on the bed, unconscious, and I openly confess to knocking her out. Rupert stood behind J.J., trying to hold he back, and calm her.

"Do you feel better now? Did you feel better when she fell to the ground?" J.J. asked, tears running down her face. I sighed and looked at my friend.

"I'll tell you what I tell you every time this happens; I did it on purpose, but didn't mean too." I snap.

"That doesn't even make sense!" She yelled, glaring at me. An irritated sigh escaped me.

"She thinks she can beat me up, we wrestle, I win, she gets knocked out, and wakes up with amnesia." I say simply, making sure she hears every word. They both glance at me suspiciously. J.J. glances at Rupert, who nods and let's her go. I take a step back as she advances.

"We believe you…it's just…we don't think the _cops_ would if they ever found out…" she muttered slowly. I look over at Pauleen, a new wave of guilt crashing into me.

"I know…"

**14. Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) - The Offspring. Holt (A:/N HA! I can't help but kick Holt here.)**

xXxHolt POVxXx

And all the girls say I'm pretty fly…

For a white guy.

Jay is fly, but he's technically several types of Native American, and several island cultures. I want to be as close to being like him as I can be. Now I may not have a clue, and I may not have style, but what I lack;

I make up in denial.

I found a guy who agreed to give me a tattoo just like Jay's. My nerves bundle in my stomach as I watch the man take out his equipment.

"You sure about this, kid?" he asks in a gruff voice. I nod, not trusting my voice. He shrugs and tells me to turn around.

^ One hour of intense pain later^

The man sneers as me, as he walks out. I cried the whole time. As he leaves I get up to look in my mirror, and my heart sinks…

He drew a 31.

**15. Peppermint Winter- Owl City. J.J, Rupert, Todd, and Pauleen. **

xXxJ.J. POVxXx

Snow!

Living in Illinois, I see a lot of it. But I never fail to get excited every time I see it falling from the heavens. I throw on some blue snow pants and a red coat, my usual snow attire. I pull on my black Converse boots, and dart outside. Todd is playing in the un-plowed street, Pauleen at his side.

I run to meet them, but get pelted with a snowball as soon as I'm off my porch. I turn to see Rupert, who's smirking at me. Another snowball sails past me, and make perfect contact with Rupert's face, Todd cracks-up, while Pauleen smiles triumphantly.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I yell, and dash to the side of the house for cover. I hear the others scramble for protection, and Todd whine about being hit. I form a haphazard snowball, and chuck it blindly around the corner. I hear a surprised yelp, than can only belong to Todd.

"I'm on your team!" he whines, I hit him with another snowball.

"No teams in Snowball War III!" I laugh and run around him, almost being hit by a very compact, hard looking snowball. I roll for cover behind a tree, not noticing it was Pauleen's base of operations. I scramble away, being bombarded by white balls of death.

A snowball comes from near a row of bushes, but I can't find the thrower. I duck behind my porch and form a very powdery snowball. I stand for a moment and toss the ball.

"Gah!" I hear a distinctly Todd yell, and stand again to see him rubbing his right eye. I walk up the stairs causally, and help him up.

"Todd down, Todd down!" I yell, causing Pauleen to poke her head around the tree. She bounds over to us, and begins making sure Todd is alright. I watch them for a moment before I get bored and try to brush the snow off a bush. Only when I tried to brush the snow off, it didn't come off, just got messed-up. I rolled my eyes.

"Rupert…you disguised yourself as a bush?" I ask a bit disbelieving. He stood up, and fixed his hair, smiling wryly at me.

"I take it the War, is off?" he asks, watching Todd and Pauleen. I nodded and walked down into the driveway. The next five minutes were occupied by relative peace, and snow-play. I twirl around in the driveway with angelic grace, but I slip on the sidewalk, and narrowly avoid falling on my face. I hear a chorus of laughter come from behind me. I turn over to I'm propped up on my elbows, and glare at everyone.

"Don't look at us like that," Rupert says, holding out a hand, "it was funny." I knock his hand away, and try to stand, but I slip on a patch of ice. I _should've _fallen, but Rupert wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"You know," he whispers into my ear, "I shouldn't have to tell you, of all people, to be careful." I blush but don't try to break away from him. We stay like that for a few minutes, but then I have something cold shoved down the back of my coat. I yell in surprise, and jump away from Rupert, narrowly slipping once more. Todd laughs behind me.

"T-that's n-n-not f-funny, T-Todd!" I yell, shivering.

"Guys, you've been out there for two hours, why don't you come in and rest. I made hot cocoa and tea!" my mom yells out the door. We all turn to face her. I angrily huff away from Todd. They all follow suit behind me.

Even though I had snow shoved down into my coat, the joy of friendship makes a suitable blaze in my heart,

And it keeps me incredibly warm.

**A:/N My goodness I'm glad that's done! I think the last one qualifies as a one shot on it's own…Anywho, I have funfacts about this!**

**I know it sucks, but cut me some slack…it's the first one!**

**I tried…I really did…**

**I didn't have a CHANCE on this one!**

**I know this one sucks, and makes Rosie seem like a total stoner, but hey, whatta gunna do.**

**I laughed so hard while I wrote this, and it appears in my FF:J sequel!**

**I have no idea what made me want to have Todd be the bad guy here! It was spur of the moment!**

**Ever heard this song? It's kinda raunchy.**

**I love this one! As soon as it popped up I got so excited, and immediately thought Rupert and J.J. **

**Love the, love the couple. I mad it a bit sad, but it _is_ a sad song.**

**Cute as hell, love the song. But I wanted to hit something while I wrote it.**

**Part of a bigger fic I'll be writing soon. When I stated writing this one, my idiot step-sister wouldn't leave me alone! So I didn't get much done…** **Kokuou means 'king' in Japanese. **

**It's short, just a tad silly, but I didn't have any other ideas for it. **

**Again, Todd is the bad guy! I know I'm kind of kicking Todd here, even though he did nothing wrong. **

**I HAD to, I couldn't help it! The song just _screamed _Holt…and I was tired of being mean to Todd.**

**OH MY GLOSH! I never intended it to be this long! But I _do_ love it so. J.J. is allergic to chocolate, and Rupert (being sexy and British…and sexy) just prefers tea. **

**I FULLY INTEND OF UPDATING THE FOSSIL FIGHTER: JAY SOON! I've just been lazy…I'm sorry. I will update around the end of February! But I'm also writing a little Valentine's Day fic…GO SINGLE PEOPLE WITH NO SOCIAL LIVES! Please review…I MISS THE LOVE! I WANT THE LOVE BACK! I _WILL_ START SINGING!**

_**BABY COME BACK,**_

_**I JUST WANT YOU TO REVIEW FOR ME!**_

**Mmmkay, Love you all! Bye!**


End file.
